


Love will find you

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Character Death, Cybertronian swearing, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Ratchet finds a homeless woman and takes her to the NEST base. He feels drawn to the human, but doesn't know why. Bayverse. RatchetxOC centric. Please R&R





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> italics: Com. link
> 
> Main pairings:
> 
> OptimusxOC
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxOC
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> IronhidexChromia
> 
> Child(s):
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Hayley washed as much of the dirt away in the rain. Today she had turned 19. The homeless woman wiped her face and arms with a clean rag she found in the trash. Her auburn hair was matted and dirty with dried blood from fights and mud. Blue eyes scanned the streets. She was starving, weak, and losing blood. She had cut herself on some metal trying to get some food. An chartreuse green ambulance caught her attention.

'Finally. Maybe I can patch this up before it gets infected.'

She snuck over, checking the area for anyone. There was no one in sight. Hayley opened the back of the ambulance, jumping in and looking around. She spotted some disinfectant and gauze wraps. She rolled up her shirt to reach her side. She cleaned up the blood that had dried and the cut, hissing in pain as the alcohol of the disinfectant hit some torn flesh.

"Excuse me." Hayley jumped, looking to the back to see a medic. She dropped the medical supplies, backing up a bit.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to invade. I just needed to fix myself. I'll leave, just please don't call the cops," Hayley said.

"I'm not going to call the police. I was wondering if you needed help with your wound," the medic said, pointing to her side. Hayley nodded after a bit. The medic climbed in and pushed her onto the gurney. "Stay still and let me help you."

The medic pushed her shirt aside, scanning the wound before resuming the cleaning. He picked up the gauze, tearing away the part that touched the floor. He placed some on before grabbing a wrap and covered the cut. Hayley stared at the medic as he worked, studying him. Why would he help someone like her? It didn't make sense.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you helping me?" Hayley asked.

"You needed some help and I will provide it," the medic said.

"Thank you," she said when he finished. She pulled her shirt down. "I'm Hayley."

"My name is Richard," the medic said. "You look like you need some rest and food. Here."

Richard handed her some food rations and a bottle of water. Hayley took them and ate the food quickly, emptying the water bottle just as fast. She hadn't eaten in days. She yawned and leaned back on the gurney.

"Rest now Hayley. You will be safe," said Richard.

~~~000

Ratchet was surprised when he felt someone crawl into him. He activated his holoform and was surprised to find a poor healthed woman cleaning a large cut on her side. He offered her assistance, feeling drawn to the human. When she fell into recharge, he activated his com. link to Optimus.

"Prime, I have a situation," said Ratchet.

" _What is it Ratchet? Do you require assistance?"_

"No Optimus. A human has climbed into me. She was wounded and her health is really poor. I'm bringing her in," said Ratchet.

" _Very well. I shall inform Lennox of your arrival. Optimus out."_

Ratchet drove back to the army base. He had the human medic there take Hayley before transforming to bipedal mode. He followed the medic into the medibay to assist. The human remained asleep, exhausted from how weak she was. The medic took vitals and moved her to a medical bed they had there for wounded soldiers.

"How is she?" Ratchet asked.

"Well for starters, she's homeless and has been for a long time. She is extremely malnourished and dehydrated. She should be fine with some rest and food," said the medic. "And maybe a good cleaning. She is dirty."

Ratchet nodded and asked for Lennox. The colonel came in at the request, whistling down at the woman.

"Lennox, it is possible to get her some fresh garments, food, a proper room, and a wash?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah we got a few spare bedrooms with bathrooms. I'll call in Mikaela to bring some clothes in for her. Bumblebee should be picking her and Sam up soon," said Lennox. "Poor girl, she's a mess. Looks like she has been out on the streets for years. I'll talk with General Morshower about letting her stay here."

"That would be good. Thank you," said Ratchet. "That will be all."

~~~000

Hayley woke up, stretching as she sat up. Her eyes scanned her environment. She was not in an ambulance anymore. Instead it looked like a human hospital room for giants and humans. She saw a few soldiers getting check-ups done and a large green robot working on something. She screamed, falling off the bed she was on. The IV tube in her wrist got tangled and strained. Her scream caught the soldiers' and robot's attention. Hayley scrambled to hide under the bed she was on previously.

"Fragging femme," Ratchet muttered. He activated his human holoform and going to her. "Hayley, you have nothing to fear. There is no danger."

"I'm on an army base! I must have did something wrong," Hayley said. She saw Richard bend down to pull her out.

"You are not in trouble youngling. I brought you here to receive proper medical attention." Richard set her back on the bed, untangling the tube attached to her wrist. "Now stay calm. Samuel and Mikaela should be here soon with fresh clothes and food for you."

Richard disappeared with a flicker. Hayley screamed again, looking to see where the medic went. The robot got to a knee, scanner her with a light and checking her readings.

"Youngling you need to calm down. You're stressing yourself out," said Ratchet.

"Richard?" Hayley asked, staring up at the robot.

"That would be my human holoform's designation yes," said Ratchet. "I am an Autobot from the planet Cybertronian. My name is Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer. Our leader, Optimus Prime, will be here to inform you. Colonel Lennox has already informed me that quarters have been prepared for you as he speaks with the general about your staying here."

Hayley tried to process what she was being told. The human she met earlier was actually a giant alien robot from a different planet and there are more of them. And she was on a military base where they were going to keep her. God must hate her for putting her in this situation. She was sure that they were going to arrest her and put her in federal prison.

~~~000

"Ratchet, we're here!" Sam shouted as he walked in the medibay.

"You don't need to yell Samuel. I can hear you just fine," said Ratchet.

"Where is she?" Mikaela asked.

"I sent her to go wash up. She's in the human washracks over there," said Ratchet, pointing to a bathroom in the medibay for humans. "She is still there so you can go in. Sam will stay right here."

Mikaela nodded and walked into the bathroom with the clothes. She saw that Hayley was in the shower, scrubbing away to get rid of all the dirt. Mikaela set the clothes on the toilet seat next to the towel before leaving. Hayley finished her shower, stepping out and getting dried off. She saw the clothes and put them on. The adult brushed out her curled hair and tying it up before walking out of the bathroom.

She saw two more humans talking with the robot. They didn't look like military people, but regular civilians. Mikaela smiled when she saw the other female walk out. Ratchet looked too. Hayley wore black dress pants, a black button up with a teal bolo tie and black boots. Her shoulder length hair was tied back in a ponytail. The medic felt his spark speed up slightly at the sight of her. Primus she was beautiful.

"You look good," said Mikaela. "We brought you some food, something light until you are used to normal food. Ratchet said something about you starving. It isn't much but it will fill you up."

"Thank you," said Hayley. Mikaela pulled her to the bed she was on, passing over the small salad from a fast food restaurant.

"I'm Mikaela, and this is my boyfriend Sam," said Mikaela. "We're friends with the Autobots."

"It is nice to meet you," said Hayley.

"Same," said Sam. "I think I'm going to go find Bumblebee. Let you two talk girly stuff."

Mikaela smacked Sam's shoulder as he left. Ratchet rolled his optics. They could be so immature at times. The medic got to work on cleaning and organizing his tools. He kept an optic on the new human, watching her vitals. Hayley ate the whole salad, which is good. Mikaela gave her a small soda and a few bottles of Gatorade. The two females talked for a bit before Mikaela headed out to go find Sam and Bumblebee. Hayley yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"You should get some recharge youngling. Your body is exhausted," Ratchet advised. It took a while for Hayley to know what he was saying. "You can stay here or go to your new quarters."

"Uh, I think I will stay here," said Hayley.

"Very well. Just call for me if you need anything," said Ratchet, turning his attention back to his wrench.

"Ratchet," Hayley said. The medic glanced over. "Th-thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome youngling," said Ratchet.

Hayley laid down on the bed, watching Ratchet work for a bit before she fell asleep. Ratchet looked over when she had fallen asleep, making sure she actually was. Optimus walked into the medibay, looking at the human before turning to his medic.

"How is she?" Optimus asked.

"She's exhausted," said Ratchet. "Her body needs it, but at least she looks better."

"Indeed," said Optimus. "What else Ratchet?"

"I feel drawn to her. My spark reacts to her," said Ratchet. "I don't know why. It feels like I have known her my whole life when I just met her today."

"Maybe it is a sign from Primus," Optimus suggested. "Do not stay up too late Ratchet. You need recharge as well."

"I know Optimus. I am the medic, I know how to take care of myself," said Ratchet, servos going to his hips. "I should be saying the same thing to you."

Optimus laughed lightly before leaving. Ratchet looked at the human once more before going into his berthroom attached to the medibay in case of an emergency. He laid on his berth, staring up at the ceiling and pondering on why his spark felt drawn to the human femme. He slowly fell into recharge. He could think about it after he refueled in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Hayley remained in the medibay silently watching Ratchet when she could. Weeks had passed since she was brought to the NEST base. She was comfortable with Mikaela and Sam bringing her supplies she would need, but she was still nervous around the other Autobots. General Morshower and Optimus had explained to her all that they could. The woman understood more now about the Cybertronians, but was still nervous. She felt comfortable with Ratchet.

The medic would do his duty of reports, repairs, and cleaning while also making sure Hayley took care of herself. The woman sat on a chair watched the medic move around and work. Her stomach growled at her, but she ignored it.

"Youngling, when was the last time you refueled?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, I don't know," said Hayley honestly.

"You have to go refuel if you want to remain healthy," Ratchet lightly scolded.

"Don't wanna," she said childishly.

"Primus femme, what am I going to do with you?" Ratchet muttered. "Go refuel and come right back. That is an order from the medic."

"Fine," she huffed. The woman left to the rec room to go scrounge around for food. She grabbed some leftover pizza from last night, eating it cold. "Darn medic."

Hayley sat down on the couch to eat. She managed a few slices before feeling full. She put the rest away in the fridge before heading back to the medibay. She walked in, but didn't see Ratchet.

"Huh, that's odd. Ratchet doesn't usually leave the medibay," said Hayley. She walked around, trying to see if she could find the medic. A flash of green caught her attention. She went to it, seeing Ratchet on the ground out cold. "Oh gosh. Ratchet!"

The human ran over, going to the mech's face. Sickly purple fluid surrounded him and stained his lips. Hayley lightly touched his face, seeing she could get a reaction. Nothing. Hayley's mind raced, trying to think of something to help. She sprinted out of the medibay, going for Optimus' office. She caught him on the way to the rec room, probably for some fuel.

"Optimus! Something happened to Ratchet! He's on the ground with purple fluid coming from his mouth!" Hayley told the Autobot Commander. Optimus scooped up the human before running to the medibay. "Over my that bed."

Optimus set Hayley on the counter before bending down to see his friend. He didn't dare touch the purple fluid. He got Ratchet up onto the berth, looking him over for any damage. Nope he was good.

"Ratchet? Ratchet can you hear me?" Optimus asked. The medic groaned as he opened his optics, which were dim.

"O-Optimus," Ratchet said. He felt sick and dizzy. "Cabinet on the left, top shelf, yellow liquid."

Optimus got the requested item, bringing it over to the medic. Ratchet pulled out a syringe from his subspace, injecting the liquid into himself. He sighed in relief as his sickness went away. The medic sat up, looking at the mess on his clean floor.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked.

"Poison. My bets are on the Decepticons. Taking me out will be a great blow to the team," said Ratchet. "Soundwave probably injected it during that last battle in Chicago. I should be fine now Optimus, there is no need to worry."

"Tell that to Hayley. She found me and told me you had fallen," said Optimus, pointing to the small human on the counter. Hayley waved a bit.

"Thank you Hayley," said Ratchet. "Now you can leave me Prime. I'm sure you haven't fuel yet and you need to. I'll be just fine."

"All right old friend," said Optimus. "Com me if you need help."

"Yeah, yeah." Ratchet dismissed the leader with a wave of his servo. He laid back down, letting the antidote run through his systems and destroy the poison. "You do not have to worry either Hayley. I will be fine in a few kliks."

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked.

"Yes I am sure. I am a medic after all," said Ratchet. "The Decepticons may be smart, but their plans usually fail."

~~~000

"Our spy reports that the medic still lives," Starscream said. "Prime and that new human pet was able to save him."

"I want that new human dead," said Megatron. "She will prove to be bothersome. She is the medic's little pet. If we take her out of the picture, then it will cripple him, leaving an emotional medic. Then the Autobots will not be repaired."

"An excellent plan my Lord," said Starscream. "I shall inform our spy."

~~~000

"And these are where the bots stay," Lennox said, finishing the tour for the new guy. "So any questions?"

"No sir. It is all clear," the man said.

Heavy thumps echoed. Lennox smiled when he saw Optimus come into view.

"Hey Prime, this is our new guy, Taylor Swift," said Lennox. "Not the female singer. They just share the same name. He goes by Taylor."

"It is a pleasure meeting you Taylor," said Optimus. "I had just dropped off the reports Colonel Lennox."

"Thanks OP," said Lennox. "We were just heading to the rec room. No doubt everyone is there already. Well, almost everyone. I don't know if Hayley managed to get Ratchet out of the medibay."

"I'm sure she will one way or another," said Optimus. "If you would excuse me, I have some work to get finished."

The two humans waved before heading to the rec room. Lennox was correct. All the Autobots and most the humans on the base were there refueling/eating for the evening. Lennox cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, this is Taylor Swift. He shares the same name as that singer. He goes by Taylor," said Lennox. "He just arrived not too long ago."

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Taylor, slightly bowing. His eyes settled on the woman near the medic.

Hayley felt shivers go down her spine when Taylor looked at her. She adverted her eyes, trying to ignore his stare. This man gave her bad vibes. She finished her food quickly before climbing up Ratchet's form to sit on him.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"This Taylor guy, he gives me a bad feeling Ratchet," said Hayley. During her time, she had gotten rather close to the old medic. It was enough that a strong friendship had developed and Hayley could tell Ratchet anything.

Ratchet looked over at the man, scanning him. This new soldier seemed off a bit, but his scanners didn't pick up anything unusual. Taylor was mingling with a few of the other soldiers, laughing and smiling as he got to know them. He couldn't see what Hayley was afraid of, but he would make sure she wasn't in contact with the man. Not if he gave her bad feelings.

Ratchet got up once he finished off his energon, heading back for his medibay. He needed to get Hayley away from the newbie. His sensors told him that her heart beat raised in fear or anxiety. He set the human down on one of the berths before picking up a datapad. Hayley yawned and fell asleep.

~~~000

Taylor sat on his bed, fingers laced together as he thought. He saw this target, the human female. His orders were clear. The woman must die to cripple the medic mentally and emotionally, which affect the Autobots. But how? She stayed with Ratchet most the time, so getting her alone would be a challenge. It seemed like she didn't go to any of the other bots and never strayed too far from the medic.

"Frag, this is going to be harder than I thought," Taylor muttered. "It may take a few months."

~~~8 months later

"Ratchet, my chest feels strange," said Hayley. Ratchet looked over from cleaning another tool.

"Strange? How?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, it feels like there is another heart beat in sync with my own. And I would get emotions other than own," she explained, fiddling with her boot lace.

Ratchet took a scan, looking over all of her vitals. She was just fine, nothing wrong. What she described sounded like a connection or bond between two Cybertronians that have grown close to each other. Is it possible for one to form with a human?

"And... Ratchet, it took me a while to realize my feelings," said Hayley. She looked the mech's optics. "I... I find myself highly attracted to you. That I love you, in a romantic way."

Ratchet was surprised at the confession. This human he had grown close to loved him in a romantic way. She looked back down, playing with the laces again with a blush on her face. The medic knew he was attracted to the woman, but never knew why. They were two completely different species.

"I... have found myself also attracted to you Hayley," said Ratchet. "It is possible that there was a bond formed between us as we got closer over the months of you staying here. If you would like a relationship with me, I will not refuse."

"Okay Ratchet. We can try a relationship," said Hayley. She checked the time on the wall. "You should go refuel. You haven't since yesterday and you get on my case about staying up late and not eating."

"You are right youngling. I won't argue with that. I am in need of some fuel," said Ratchet. "Come on, we should both go."

~~~000

Hayley walked around the base, completely bored out of her mind. Ratchet was too busy with reports for the government, so she let him work. The others were busy with their own duties and the humans didn't intrigue her enough to be with them. Bumblebee was off with Sam and Mikaela again.

She stopped when she heard a voice coming from one of the storage rooms. She peeked in, seeing a human-sized mech talking with a small screen in his wrist. She knew about Decepticons and what each of them looked like, but this one wasn't familiar. But the face on the screen did, or what she could make out. There were red optics for sure.

"This is becoming difficult my Lord," the mech said.

" _We must cripple the medic._ "

"The femme is almost always with him," the mech reported. "I have found some secrets of the Autobots, but that is only what I have already reported."

Hayley snuck in and ducked behind some crates. This mech was strange, almost familiar. Then it clicked. Taylor Swift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro and others. I only own my characters.

Hayley gasped as she heard that familiar voice of NEST's new guy. Taylor. She knew something was wrong about him.

"Soon Lord Megatron, we will have the Autobots at our mercy," Taylor said.

" _Excellent job Blacklight. Continue with the reports."_

Hayley backed away, tripping over her feet. Her shirt snagged and ripped on a nail sticking out of one of the wooden boxes. She cursed herself and ducked down, hoping the Decepticon pretender didn't see her.

"I think we have a little spy. I will be back my Lord. I need to exterminate a certain pest," Taylor said.

Hayley curled up smaller, hearing metal steps. She held her breath, hoping that the Decepticon couldn't sense her. She yelped when a strong servo grabbed the back of her shirt.

"You. The medic's little berthwarmer," Blacklight said. "Oh I will have fun with this."

Hayley squirmed around, trying to get free. The Decepticon turned back into his human form, going to the door. He looked around before heading to one of the extra bedrooms for humans. He threw Hayley onto the bed, crawling on top of her as he shifted back to his mech form, making sure the door was locked.

"Get away from me!" Hayley said, pushing at the Cybertronian.

"I don't think so," Blacklight said. "You know too much, so I get to have fun before disposing you. I can see how much agony the medic will be in when he finds his pet dying."

Hayley's eyes widened in fear. Her heart sped up. The Decepticon piled up pillows and blankets so that Hayley was more in an angled laying position. Hayley tried to scream for help, but a gag muffled her pleads. Blacklight reached behind him, pulling out a knife from his lower back. The sharp blade glinted in the light as it lightly was traced.

Hayley screamed when the blade's edge cut along her wrist. She couldn't get away, the Decepticon was sitting on top of her waist. Blood poured out, staining the bed and the dagger. Tears poured down her cheeks, her voice begging through the gag. Blacklight leaned down, face getting close to hers.

"Shh, shh, shh, we don't want anyone to hear us," Blacklight said.

He took her other wrist, slicing it as well. Hayley arched up, tears coming harder. Her wounds burned with extreme pain. She begged in her head for someone to come save her, that Ratchet would feel her fear through the connection they made. The gag was removed just as the dagger went through her chest, between her breasts but angled towards her heart. She choked, blood coming out of her mouth. She was losing too much now.

Blacklight licked the blood off his knife, savoring the taste. He tilted her head up, puncturing two veins on her neck, letting them slowly bleed out. He looked around, satisfied with his work. Blood was everywhere, seeping into the clothes, bed, and what she leaned against. Even with a medic, she would die.

He left the knife in her hand and a note he forged to make it look like a suicide. Her right arm laid across her stomach. Her eyes were glazed over, barely breathing from the blood that filled her throat. Her head was lolled to the right, staring lifelessly at the door. Blacklight shifted into his human form, making sure he had no blood on him before leaving with a grin.

~~~000

Ratchet had stopped his work. He felt pain and fear, but he had no reason to. It clicked that it was coming from Hayley through their connection. His optics widened as he dropped his tools and ran out of the medibay. He followed the connection, feeling it fade quickly.

"Hayley! Hayley, where are you?!" Ratchet yelled, frantically looking for his human. "Hayley!"

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Lennox asked. Ratchet paused to see the human.

"Something is wrong with Hayley. I can't find her," said Ratchet.

"She headed down that hall last I saw," said Lennox. "I'll get men searching for her."

Ratchet sprinted down the hall just as the human finished talking. His spark raced, needing to find his human. The scent of blood caught his olfactory sensors. He scanned the bedrooms in the hallway, hoping that Hayley was all right.

"Lennox, I need your help!" Ratchet shouted. The colonel came running to him. "Hayley is in one of these rooms. I smell blood."

"These are the guest bedrooms. They should all be unlocked," said Lennox. He tried the closest door, opening it. He closed it and went to the next one. Locked. "This one is locked."

Ratchet bent down to one knee, pulling the door off the hinges. He activated his holoform and went into the room. He paused, optics widening in horror. Blood. Blood everywhere. Laying on the bed was Hayley, eyes closed.

"Hayley!" Ratchet ran to her, scanning her form. Barely alive. He knelt down, stroking her face and moving some of her hair out of the way. "Hayley? Can you hear me? It's Ratchet."

Her eyes cracked open. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she smiled at seeing the medic's mech holoform. She moved her right hand to his face, cupping it in her hand. Ratchet leaned into the touch, his own servo covering hers.

"Hey... Ratchet," Hayley gasped out, blood leaking from her mouth. "I'm... sorry... I... love...you."

Her hand went limp, eyes closing. Her breathing stopped, not a single puff of air. Ratchet felt the hand slip and land to her side. He shook as he watched her die right in front of him. He shook his helm, standing up and ripping open her shirt. He saw the stab wound, and lightly touched the puncture mark. It went deep.

"I'm not about to let you die youngling," Ratchet said. He touched her chest where her heart is, sending a jolt of electricity through to restart it. "Come on Hayley, don't give up. You're not going to die. I won't let you."

He kept sending jolt after jolt, trying desperately to bring her back. Her body convulsed slightly with each jolt, but no sign of life. Ratchet kept trying, increasing the electricity. He didn't want to give up. She had to come back. He felt tears come to his optics. One last time. Hayley's chest arched up, but no pulse. No beat. No life.

"No. No Hayley please, don't leave me. Come back to me youngling," Ratchet begged. He touched her face again, hoping she would wake up like she always did when he stroked her cheek. "Hayley come back to me. Primus please, don't be dead."

Ratchet fell to his knees, spark hurting. He couldn't feel her through the connection. There was nothing. Hayley was dead and he couldn't save her. He was too late to save her. He had lost another life. Ratchet cried, bringing her close to him. They had only started courting after admitting their love, and now it was over. Hayley was dead.

Lennox came in, looking at the distressed medic. He saw the knife in her left hand, the blood soaking everything, and the note on the desk. He picked it up and read it.

"Ratchet, here," Lennox said. He handed the paper to the medic.

'Ratchet, I'm sorry. I tire of living. You gave me love when I had none, and I thank you for that, but it is time for me to leave. I never really did belong here.

-Hayley'

"No. She is not suicidal. Hayley would never do this," Ratchet said.

"It is a possibility Ratchet that she did commit suicide," said Lennox. "Everything points it to suicide."

Ratchet shook his helm in denial. His femme would not kill herself. She had absolutely no reason to. He picked up the knife, scanning it. He picked up her DNA on it, but also something else. He picked up Cybertronian CNA. And the dagger was of Cybertronian origin. Hayley couldn't have had it.

"She didn't kill herself. This blade is Cybertronian and there is CNA on it. Someone killed her and made it seem like a suicide," said Ratchet. "We need to figure out who. I will run tests on the CNA and see if our database can find a match."

The medic picked up Hayley and carried her to his body, laying her down in his servo before deactivating the holoform. He walked to the medibay with a heavy spark. He was hoping to bond with the femme. He walked to a berth and laid her down. The medic grabbed some things and fresh clothes from his shared berthroom.

Ratchet activated his holoform. He stripped Hayley of her shirt and bra, picking up a sponge, dipping it in warm water, and cleaning the chest and neck wounds. He moved to her wrists before grabbing a needle and thread to stitch the wounds. He was careful while stitching the flesh close. Ratchet finished and resumed wiping away the blood before removing all of her clothing.

He slipped on the fresh clothes, black pants with a black button up shirt. He washed the blood from her hair before brushing it out. He put on a bolo tie before placing her hands on top of each other across her stomach. He put on black socks and boots, completing the look of her first new outfit. His spark ached at seeing her lifeless body, but at least she was in one of her favorite outfits.

The medic deactivated his holoform just as the medibay doors opened. His sensors told him that Optimus had stepped in. The Prime placed a servo on his oldest friend's shoulder, which shook slightly. Optimus looked down, taking the bloodied objects from the berth and setting them aside.

"Ratchet," Optimus started, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. Hayley was a good femme."

"I couldn't save her Optimus. I was too late. She died right in front of me," said Ratchet. "She was murdered by a bot. I found CNA on the blade that was in her hand. There was a note, but it was not her handwriting."

"We will find the one responsible and bring them forward to face punishment," said Optimus.

"I had a connection Optimus, a bond with her. I've grown close to her and wanted to bond fully, but now I cannot," said Ratchet. "I felt her pain and searched for her, but it wasn't enough."

Optimus understood the pain his friend was in. He had lost Elita to war. Ratchet broke down, falling to his knees again, helm buried in his arms near her body. Optimus patted his friend's back before leaving him to mourn.

~~~000

Ratchet stared down with dead optics. Lennox was able to get a coffin rather quickly. The medic had carefully placed his femme into the padded box, making sure she looked perfect. Now here they stood, the soldiers saluting and the Autobots remaining silent. Ratchet had wanted her buried where they had first kissed, underneath a tree near a small stream and forest. Hayley had loved the area and they went there often. It only felt right that she should rest in a place she loved.

The soldiers lowered the coffin down into the hole they dug. They saluted once more before leaving. One soldier remained, Taylor. The Autobots turned on their holoforms, each throwing dirt onto the wooden box. Taylor grabbed the shovel and finished covering the coffin before laying down some flowers and a stone with her name carved in it.

Optimus beckoned his men to leave Ratchet alone. Taylor remained as well, standing next to the human holoform that stared at the engraving. He looked over at the medic before looking at the dirt.

"Hayley was a great friend. We had grown close to each other," said Taylor.

"Really?" Ratchet asked. He didn't recall Hayley being friends with this human. In fact she tried to stay clear of him because he gave her bad vibes. "I was unaware of her being friends with you."

"Yeah, we started off bad, but we became friends," Taylor lied. "It's hard to believe that she killed herself."

"She did not kill herself. She never would," Ratchet growled, setting his optics on the human. "Someone else had taken her life, and I plan to find out who."

He saw a small flicker in the human's eyes. He now knew who killed her. Only a pretender could be a human to spy. Their body would have been detected if it was just a holoform. Ratchet thought back to the lie and what he had found. It didn't take much to see that this human had killed his lover.

"Well tell me when you find them," said Taylor.

"Oh, I've already found them," said Ratchet. Taylor's eyes grew large. "You. A pretender and spy. Hayley must have found out your little secret and you killed her to keep her silent. You made one fatal mistake. Your CNA was on the knife."

"Frag, you're smart medic," said Taylor, getting rid of his disguise. "But not smart enough."

Blacklight fired at the medic's chest, the holoform disappearing. Ratchet groaned as energon leaked from his chest. His spark wasn't hit thank Primus. The pretender hit the medic some more before dashing away. The Decepticon ran into something and fell. He looked up to see Ironhide and a large cannon pointed at him.

"There you are," said Ironhide. "I knew I sensed a rat."

He put stasis cuffs on the Decepticon before jogging to Ratchet. The medic groaned, scanning himself to see the damage. It wasn't too bad, an easy fix. The medic nodded to the black mech before getting up. He glared at the Decepticon before hitting him with an EMP blast. Optimus would take care of this thing properly. At least they found out who had killed his lover.

~~~somewhere

Hayley opened her eyes. She was floating in a black void. She looked around, seeing a calming, golden glow. It looked so nice and it got closer.

"Hayley, do you know who I am?"

The voice echoed all around her, but came from the golden glow as well. She thought hard. She remembered Ratchet explaining who Primus was, who was similar to their God.

"Are you God?" Hayley asked.

"In a way. My name is Primus," said the voice. "Hayley, you were taken before your time. You can go back to your family, or you may stay here where all those who have passed reside."

Hayley was confused. The memory of her murder came to mind. She was dead and the last thing she saw was Ratchet before everything went dark. The Decepticon pretender, Blacklight.

"Primus, I want to go back. The Autobots are in danger," said Hayley.

"Do not fear, the Autobots are safe," said Primus. "If you wish to return, you may, but in a new body."

"A new body?" Hayley asked. "What about my body?"

"It has decayed over time," said Primus. "You will return as a Cybertronian."

Hayley thought about it. She could go back, return to her Ratchet. And as a Cybertronian, they would be able to bond fully. She wanted to go back to her family, her lover. Her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Send me back Primus," said Hayley. "Ratchet needs me."

~~~000

Ratchet set his tool down, having finally finished cleaning them. The chartreuse mech sighed as he thought back to Hayley. It had been a year now since her death and the hole in his spark hadn't fully healed. He missed her dearly, thought about her every day and dreamed about her every night.

Ratchet looked up at the ceiling, wishing he had his human right now. She would no doubt scold him with how poorly he had been taking care of himself. He didn't refuel as often and got lost in doing reports and work that he didn't recharge for days on end. He smirked. He had done the same thing when she would not refuel when she was supposed to.

"Oh Hayley, I miss you so much," Ratchet whispered to himself. "It has been dull without you here. I can't stop thinking about you. Optimus had your murderer terminated shortly after you were put to rest."

Silence answered the mech. He sighed again before turning to clean something else. He needed to keep his mind off of her right now. His com link beeped at him.

"This is Ratchet," the medic said.

" _We have another bot coming in. They just crashed. Optimus is bringing them back now. He says they are Autobot."_

"I'll prepare the medibay," said Ratchet. "Who could it be? We haven't gotten any message from an Autobot."

The medic got his tools ready and waited for the new arrival. Optimus came in with a femme. Ratchet noted she was almost as tall as he was. She was black with purple, white, and blue highlights, almost like a galaxy. She had a breathtaking blue shade of optics that stared into his own.

"Ratchet, this is Dark Star," said Optimus. "She arrived not too long ago, which you were informed of. She will need a maintenance check before she is assigned some quarters."

"Of course Optimus," said Ratchet. He pointed to an empty berth. "Get up so we can start."

Optimus stepped out of the medibay to allow privacy. The femme hopped up, swinging her legs a bit. Ratchet got out a scanner to get some readings. Dark Star stayed patient, staring at the medic as he worked. A wicked idea came to her.

"So doc," she started, "OP filled me in on who all was here. Are you the medic of terror I've heard rumors about?"

"That would depend on the rumor," said Ratchet. "Most of them are true."

The femme stayed silent, her optics wide in fear. She had heard such rumors and didn't want to get on his bad side.

"You're all set. Have Optimus get you some energon before you get settled," said Ratchet.

"Sure dear Ratch'," Dark Star said. She hopped off the berth and sauntered out of it.

The medic froze at that. She called him "dear Ratch'". There was only one that did and that was... No it couldn't be, could it? No, she was dead. There is no way Hayley can come back to life. Or could she?

Ratchet shook his helm. He was a medic. He knew that the dead could not be revived. Wait, Optimus was revived, could Hayley be revived too? No, Optimus came back because of the Matrix. Hayley was gone and there was no getting her back.

~~~000

Dark Star walked around the base. She had been there for a few months now and every chance she got she would bother Ratchet. The medic would hit her with a wrench every time she did. Good. She would continue to bother him, no matter how many times he threatened to reformat her.

Today, Dark Star walked into the medibay, but didn't see the beloved Autobot medic. She looked around before going to his office next door. She grinned when she saw the medic working on some reports. She walked in and sat on his desk, making him growl at her.

"What do you need Dark Star?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing. I'm bored and all the others are out," said Dark Star. "Like no one is on base right now but you and me."

"Then go find something to do. I need to concentrate on these reports," said Ratchet. Dark Star plucked the datapad out of his servo, looking at it before setting it aside. "Hey, I need that."

"Not anymore you don't dear Ratchet," she said in a teasing tone. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Haven't figured what out yet?" Ratchet asked. His spark raced as the femme leaned towards him, her lips gently brushing his.

"I'm wounded Ratchet," said Dark Star. She moved to his lap and kissed him. Ratchet tensed up at the kiss. He didn't know what the femme was thinking. Dark Star pulled back, licking her lips as she stared into those blue optics she loved so much. "You work yourself too hard. I thought I told you not to various times. I can see you haven't been taking care of yourself during the year I have been gone."

"Hayley?"

"About time. Primus I thought I dropped enough hints of who I was."

"How? The dead cannot come back to life."

"Optimus did."

"Because the Matrix revived him. That is different."

Dark Star leaned against Ratchet, resting the side of her helm on his shoulder. She hugged him, smiling at the warmth of his body.

"I met Primus. He said I had the choice of returning as a Cybertronian or staying with all those who died. I chose to come back, to come home to you and our family."

Ratchet's optics widened. His human, his lover was like them. She had chosen to return to him. He thanked Primus silently for returning his love to him. Ratchet picked up the femme, holding her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Hayley," Ratchet said. "Primus, it has been lonely without you."

"I know Ratchet," said Dark Star. She hugged back, listening to the spark beat. "I love you Ratchet."

"I love you too Hayley," said Ratchet. He kissed her helm, content with just sitting there with his femme.

"I want to bond fully with you," said Dark Star. "Please Ratchet, I want to be with you forever."

"Anything you want sweetspark," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Ratchet grunted as he was pushed onto his back. Dark Star straddled him, bending down and kissing him. Ratchet reached up, wrapping his arms around the femme. Dark Star moved down to his neck, suckling there. Ratchet moaned, body heating up as she traced his chestplates.

"Show me your spark," Dark Star said huskily.

Ratchet's chestplates opened, his spark lighting the room. Dark Star traced the life force, loving how Ratchet cried and arched up into her touch.

"Primus help me. What are you doing to me femme?" Ratchet asked, his optics changing to a purple hue. "Hayley please."

"Please what my dear?" she teased.

"Bond with me. Become my sparkmate," said Ratchet. He watched as her chest opened to reveal her spark. They kissed, glossas entangling with each other as their sparks met. "Primus, Hayley!"

"Ratchet," she moaned. The bond started to form, bringing both bots closer to an overload. "I love you so much. You are mine now."

"Yours forever," Ratchet agreed. He cried out as overload it as soon as the bond completed.

Both bots fell into stasis, their chests closing. Dark Star fell on top of the medic. She could feel the love pulse over the bond. Perfect.

~~~000

Ratchet onlined and looked down at the weight on him. He smiled at seeing Dark Star recharging at his side with her helm on his chest. So it wasn't just a dream. Hayley had really returned to him. He thanked Primus again for this miracle. Dark Star shifted around before turning her helm to look at Ratchet.

"Morning love," said Dark Star.

"Good morning Hayley," said Ratchet. "I'm glad this isn't another dream. I really do have you back."

"Yes you do," said Dark Star. "Come on, we should go get some fuel."

The couple headed to the rec room for energon, seeing the other Autobots up and about. Ironhide nudged Chromia, nodding towards the two as they entered. Chromia smiled, knowing what her mate was telling her.

"It's about time," Ironhide said.

"We were thinking you two would never get together. Star's been flirting with ya like crazy," said Chromia.

"Yeah well he couldn't figure it out," said Dark Star, winking at the other couple.

"What?" Bumblebee played, looking over from where he was with Sam and Mikaela.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out. Come on, you all are so slow," said Dark Star. "It's me, Hayley. Primus brought me back."

"Hayley!"

The femme was not expecting for so many mechs to hug her at once. It was a nice reaction to her coming back. They were all speaking at once, making it difficult to understand what they were saying. Ratchet managed to control the mechs and shoo them away.

"It is good to have you back Hayley," said Optimus. "It has been rather... dull without you here."

"Awe, glad to know I've been missed. Here I thought I was a pain in the aft," Dark Star said. "But it does feel good to be back."

"You can be a pain in the aft, but we missed it," said Ironhide.

~~~000

Dark Star went about her day of helping Ratchet with reports and the medibay. It felt good to be with her medic once more and help out where she could. Ratchet appreciated the help and had started to train her and teaching her their language since she was now one of them. 

"Ratchet, you okay?" Dark Star asked. "You look................. off." 

"Well I just did a scan on myself while you went to go refuel," said Ratchet. "Star.............. I'm sparked with twins."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Com. link/flashbacks/dreams
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Dark Star was jumping around in joy. Her and Ratchet were going to be creators. He was sparked with twins. She didn't know how Ratchet got sparked and not her, but she wasn't arguing with Primus. She had always wanted kids and now she could have some. Ratchet told her that it would be 5 months until they would come. Dark Star didn't want to wait, but she had to. Soon the whole base knew about their favorite medic carrying and congratulated him on it.

"So Ratch', what do you hope for? A mech or femme?" Dark Star asked. "I'm hoping for one of each."

"Well there is a high chance of them being mechs. There weren't many femmes in the first place on Cybertron during the Golden Age," said Ratchet. "Either way, they will be loved by everyone."

"I wish I didn't have to wait for so long," Dark Star complained. "I wanna see them and hold them now."

"Patience youngling. It takes time for them to fully develop," said Ratchet. "Though I will have to train you a bit more to help Jolt out with the sparking. I will be in too much pain to help out and Jolt can't do it all."

"Oooo lucky me. More lectures," the femme said sarcastically. Ratchet glared at her. "You know you love me."

"You are very lucky I love you Hayley," said Ratchet. His HUD beeped at him. "We should go refuel now. With me carrying, I will need more energon to ensure their growth."

The couple held each other's servos as they walked to the rec room. The other Autobots were there with a few human soldiers. Dark Star had Ratchet sit near Optimus as she got them a few cubes. Ratchet sat next to his leader, smiling over at him.

"Hello Optimus," Ratchet greeted.

"Hello old friend. How are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"I am doing well. Hayley is excited for the sparklings to come. She doesn't want to wait," said Ratchet, rubbing at his chest where his spark and sparklings were. "I admit I am excited as well. These will be the first sparklings in so long. Bumblebee was the last one and he was also the only survivor when the Youth Center was bombed by the High Council to blame the Decepticons. How have you been Optimus? I hope you aren't working too hard."

"In fact, I am not. I met a wonderful human femme. Her name is Emily Evans. I am to pick her up soon and show her the base. Lennox has given me permission," said Optimus. "She is excited to finally meet everyone."

"When did you meet her?" Dark Star asked, sitting down across from Ratchet and passing him a cube.

"About 5 months ago," said Optimus, looking away a bit.

"And you just now bring her? Primus Optimus, I've been missing out," said Dark Star. "I'm sure we will get along just fine. Can't wait to meet her Prime. About time too that you found someone. I knew you would, just not when. You need it."

Optimus nodded. Dark Star had been informed of his horrible past, with his sire and the Council and their horrid ways. Sentinel managed to turn his own brother against him. Optimus still hoped that Megatron would change. He wasn't getting rid of that hope. He missed his brother deeply and wanted him. Optimus' HUD beeped. He got up and started heading out.

"Excuse me for a while. It is time to pick Emily up," said Optimus. "We shall talk later."

~~~000

"Thanks for picking me up Optimus," Emily said. "I'm excited to finally meet your family."

"Indeed. Dark Star is excited to meet you," said Optimus.

"Who?" Emily asked, looking over at the steering wheel.

"My apologies. I forgot to mention her. Ratchet saved a homeless woman and the two of them grew close and eventually started courting, like we are. Hayley was murdered by a Decepticon spy over a year ago and has returned as a Cybertronian a few months ago," said Optimus. "She is Ratchet's sparkmate and highly protective of him. He is training her since she wants to know medical things. And Ratchet is sparked with twins."

"Really? How?" Emily asked.

"For our species, a mech is able to carry life, such as a female of your species. We do not know how, but Ratchet was the one to be sparked and carrying instead of Star. He is only about a week or two along. The sparklings will not arrive for another five months," Optimus explained. "I am sure Ratchet will be happy to explain our reproduction to you if you wish to know."

"Hmm I might," said Emily, her hand stroking the seat. She smirked as she felt Optimus shiver. "Do you like that Prime?"

"M-Maybe," Optimus stuttered, fighting back a moan as she continued to stroke his interior. Luckily the base was just ahead. "We can do things later Emily. For now, the base is just ahead. I will give you a tour and do introductions."

"Fine," Emily said, stopping her hand.

~~~000

"What you thinking about love?" Dark Star asked.

Ratchet looked up from the datapad he had been staring at for almost half an hour without doing anything with it. The medic looked away, embarrassed at being caught, and by his mate no less. He set the datapad down and leaned back.

"Nothing much. Just how lucky I am to have met you," said Ratchet. "I was thinking about some of the good times we have had together."

~~~flashbacks

_"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, looking down at the piece. "Won't it hurt?"_

_"I am a medic Hayley. You just need to move the wire over and push it back in. I can't do it myself and it is too small for another bot," said Ratchet, turning his head over his shoulder. "I will be fine."_

_Hayley nodded and moved the wire aside. She took the piece that was sticking out, pushing it back in. Ratchet yelped, jumping slightly at the sudden jolt in his back._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Do not be sorry Hayley. It did not hurt, only surprised me. See, it is just fine now," said Ratchet._

_~~~000_

_Hayley stared out into the field around them. She sat on Ratchet's chest before looking up to the stars. The medic activated his holoform, sitting next to the human and nervously holding her hand. The had only been courting for a week now. Hayley looked over at the holoform of the mech, smiling at him. She leaned forward, pausing when she was mere inches from his face._

_"D-do you want to... kiss?" Hayley asked. "I've never kissed before."_

_"And neither have I," said Ratchet. One servo moved behind her head as he leaned forward, their lips meeting. Both their eyes closed, feeling the first kiss. It felt warm and nice, almost magical. Hayley pulled back for some air, blushing slightly and looking at the medic. "That was...…. nice."_

_~~~000_

_"Hayley, when was the last time you refueled?" Ratchet asked, having heard her stomach growl._

_"Uh... I don't remember. I think two days ago?" Hayley said sheepishly._

_"Fuel. Now," Ratchet said._

_"Fine," Hayley said, getting up to go find some food. "You do the same. I know you haven't had any for a while."_

_Ratchet looked over at the retreating human with surprise. How had she known that he hadn't refueled yet? Oh, he saw how it is now. They were both stubborn. The medic smirked._

~~~end flashbacks

"Hmmm... I think I am the lucky one. You found me Ratchet and took me in," said Dark Star. "You were the one to give me a home. I just didn't suspect to fall in love with you so fast or at all. But I am glad that I did."

"And so am I," said Ratchet. "You've made my life so complete. Each day after you were killed I was at your grave and simply talked about anything. I had hoped you would come back and you did. You came home to me."

Dark Star smiled at the medic. She sat in his lap, pressing a kiss to him. Their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss deepened. The two didn't notice the medibay doors opening until they heard a soft cough. Dark Star looked to see Optimus standing in the doorway with a woman in his servo.

"I hope we are not interrupting," said Optimus.

"Of course not," said Dark Star, getting up and winking at Ratchet. "I take it this is her?"

"Yes. Dark Star, Ratchet, this is my human, Emily," said Optimus. "This is our last stop on the tour and introductions. Emily, this is Hayley and her mate Ratchet."

"It is nice to meet you," said Emily, nodding her head.

"The pleasure is ours," said Ratchet. He wrapped his arms around Dark Star's middle. "Now then Optimus, Hayley needs to take care of me. Jolt can handle the medibay. Being sparked draws a lot of energy, so we will be heading to our quarters. Only get us if someone is dying."

"Very well Ratchet," said Optimus.

The couple left the medibay with the two sparkmates following shortly behind. Dark Star made sure that the door to their quarters was locked before joining Ratchet on the berth. The two kissed again, Dark Star straddling the medic and running her servos over his arms and down to his wrists and servos, teasing him.

"Primus Hayley," Ratchet moaned. "You are such a tease."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Sparkbond:
> 
> Italics: Com. link/flashbacks/dreams
> 
> Main pairings:
> 
> OptimusxEmily/Solarlight  
> Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxHayley/Dark Star  
> Child(s):
> 
> IronhidexChromia  
> Child(s):
> 
> Warnings: Kissing, some abuse, Cybertronian swearing, mpreg, bonding, death, blood, gore, love, fluff, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own As long as you love me by the Backstreet boys along with Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

Ratchet walked back to the medibay from the rec room with a large cube of energon. A month had passed since he first announced that he was sparked. The sparklings were developing just fine, their sparks healthy and strong. He paused as he heard Dark Star talking to a mech in a room. The door was partly open so he could hear perfectly well.

"So how come you chose him?" It was Sideswipe.

"Well, he just seemed like the perfect guy, but it was a huge mistake on my part. I thought that there was something, but I was wrong. He acts kind, but the real him is not the one that I saw and fell in love with. But now…. Now I don't even know anymore."

Ratchet backed away quickly. His spark hurt at her words. As far as he knew, he was the only one that has courted her. Now he didn't mean anything to her. But why? What did he do wrong? Was it because of his temper, that he didn't show his softer side as often? Ratchet ran to the medibay, slamming the cube down on the counter. The medic blinked away some tears that threatened to fall.

"Hayley…. Why? What did I do wrong? I thought you loved me," Ratchet whispered.

~~~000

"Well, he just seemed like the perfect guy, but it was a huge mistake on my part. I thought that there was something, but I was wrong. He acts kind, but the real him is not the one that I saw and fell in love with. But now…. Now I don't even know anymore. I ask myself why I had dated him as soon as I turned 16. I'm glad that I broke up with him. Now I have Ratchet and two kids on the way. I love him more than anything else in the whole world and I will love our kids just as much. Ratchet means everything to me. I can't imagine a life without him."

"This Caylub kid sounds like a real jerk. He doesn't deserve you if all he did was ignore you. Hatchet is lucky to have you as a sparkmate. He's lightened up and he is happy. The last time I saw him happy, for real, it was back when Bumblebee became a scout. After that, well he wasn't as happy. That is until he met you," said Sideswipe. Dark Star looked odd, looking down at her chest and placing a servo on it. "Dark? Hey what's wrong?"

"It's Ratchet. He seems distressed and really sad and hurting," said Dark Star. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," the silver mech said. The two headed to the medibay, entering and closing the door. The silver twin yelped as a wrench almost hit him.

"I thought you loved me!" Ratchet suddenly screamed, chucking another wrench towards the femme. "If you didn't want me, then you shouldn't have kept this relationship going. Now just go and leave me!"

"Ratch'? What's wrong?" Dark Star asked.

"Shut it femme! I don't want to hear anymore of you!" Ratchet snarled. "Get out!"

"Fine then! So much for helping your stubborn aft!" Dark Star yelled back. She stormed out of the base, transforming and speeding off to cool down. She hadn't meant to yell at her mate, but she felt attacked.

She sped off the road and just raced around. A blast near her forced Dark Star to transform and face her attacker. It was another femme, one that was red with grey streaks.

"The frag are you?" Dark Star growled.

"Your worse nightmare. Well more of Ratchet's," the femme said. "You will work perfectly. Lord Megatron said something about a pest berthing with the medic. How disgusting. At least with your demise, it will weaken the medic. Then we can take him out."

"Leave Ratchet out of this," Dark Star snarled, her protectiveness over her mate and sparklings overtaking her as she slid into a fighting position. "I will not allow you to get your disgusting servos on him."

"Oh but we will," the femme said. She disappeared and reappeared behind Dark Star, knocking her out. "Lord Megatron, I have the femme now."

~~~000

Optimus searched around for the perfect song for him and Emily. It would become their song, something special. He smiled as he found not one, but two. Emily looked over as the mech placed her on his chest as he leaned back in the cool, long grass of the evening.

(Mirrors by Justin Timberlake)

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_   
_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_   
_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_   
_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong 

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_   
_'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_   
_And I can't help but stare, 'cause_   
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_   
_I can't ever change without you_   
_You reflect me, I love that about you_   
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass_   
_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_   
_Tomorrow's a mystery_   
_I can see you lookin' back at me_   
_Keep your eyes on me_   
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_   
_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

(As long as you love me by the Backstreet Boys)

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_   
_I'm leaving my life in your hands_   
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_   
_Risking it all in a glance_   
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_   
_I can't get you out of my head_   
_Don't care what is written in your history_   
_As long as you're here with me_

_I don't care who you are_   
_Where you're from_   
_What you did_   
_As long as you love me_   
_Who you are_   
_Where you're from_   
_Don't care what you did_   
_As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you have said and done_   
_Feels like it's deep within me_   
_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_   
_It seems like we're meant to be_

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_   
_Where you're from (where you're from)_   
_What you did_   
_As long as you love me (I don't know)_   
_Who you are (who you are)_   
_Where you're from (where you're from)_   
_Don't care what you did_   
_As long as you love me (yeah)_

_As long as you love me_   
_As long as you love me_

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_   
_But I guess it shows_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_What you did and where you're coming from_   
_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_   
_Where you're from (where you're from)_   
_What you did_   
_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_   
_Who you are (who you are)_   
_Where you're from (where you're from)_   
_Don't care what you did (yeah)_   
_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_   
_Who you are (who you are)_   
_Where you're from_   
_What you did_   
_As long as you love me_   
_Who you are (who you are)_   
_Where you're from (where you're from)_   
_As long as you love me_   
_Who you are_   
_As long as you love me_   
_What you did (I don't care)_   
_As long as you love me_

"This is our song now," said Optimus, pressing a kiss to the human when he activated his holoform of his bipedal mode. "You're mine. No one else can have you."

"Yours forever Optimus," Emily whispered. She kissed the mech, hands running along his body and exciting him. "I love you Optimus Prime."

"I love you too Emily," said Optimus. He pushed the human down, hovering over her as he settled between her legs. Emily grabbed him, pressing their bodies together as she engaged another kiss, her tongue entering his mouth and stroking along his glossa. "Primus femme. You're undoing me."

"I can do a whole lot more than that," said Emily.

Optimus scowled as his com link went off. He ignored it, attacking Emily's neck with licks and kisses, making her moan and shiver in delight. His com went off again and Optimus pulled away, finally answering it to tell whoever it was to frag off.

" _Optimus, we have a situation!"_

"Sideswipe? What is it?" Optimus asked, glancing at Emily apologetically.

" _Hayley. I think Ratchet overheard our conversation and took it the wrong way. She drove off and now we can't detect her signal. She was near a 'Con last we know. I think she has been captured."_

"I am on my way. How is Ratchet?" Optimus asked, deactivating his holoform before transforming around Emily.

" _Stressing out. I explained that we weren't talking about him. Well we were, but about how lucky Hayley is to have him. Before that was about some boy she courted once. Ratchet is regretting it and is becoming really worried. He says that Hayley is injured, but we don't know where she is."_

"We shall talk later." Optimus sped back to base. "I am sorry my love, but our date must be cut short. Hayley has been kidnapped by Decepticons and Ratchet is in distress."

"That's fine. We'll find her Optimus," said Emily. "She is a strong femme. She won't give in to whatever they want with her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay my readers, I'm gonna pull a Megatron here. I don't know how many of you notice that whenever Megatron gets a new body or look, whether he was badly damaged and fixed or dead then revived, he always changes his name to Galvatron. Then the same process happens again and goes back to Megatron. That is mostly seen in the Unicron trilogy. So I need your opinions. What should be Hayley's new Cybertronian name be? It won't be Dark Star anymore after this chapter.
> 
> And I will have characters from AOE, like Hound, Crosshairs, Drift, and the Dinobots. And I will also have Prowl, Sunstreaker, Jazz will be revived, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Hot Rod, and a few others I haven't decided on yet.
> 
> :Sparkbond:
> 
> Italics: Com. link/flashbacks/dreams
> 
> Main pairings:  
> OptimusxEmily/Solarlight  
> Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxHayley/Dark Star  
> Child(s):
> 
> IronhidexChromia  
> Child(s):
> 
> HoundxMirage  
> Child(s):
> 
> JazzxProwl  
> Child(s):
> 
> WheeljackxJolt
> 
> Warnings: Kissing, some abuse, Cybertronian swearing, mpreg, bonding, death, blood, gore, love, fluff, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Ratchet paced the medibay in worry. He silently cursed himself. Sideswipe watched the medic from his spot on a berth. He knew that there wasn't anything they could do to make Ratchet feel better until his mate was back home. The silver mech hopped down, gently grabbing Ratchet's arms to stop his movement.

"Ratchet, calm down. You don't need the stress and neither do the sparklings. We'll find her," said Sideswipe.

"I can't just calm down Sideswipe! My mate is gone because I let my temper get to me!" Ratchet nearly screamed. He blinked in surprised when the silver mech hugged him. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," Sideswipe said. "She's strong Ratch. We'll bring her home. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I nearly lost her once," the medic said, the previous anger extinguished. "I can't lose her a second time."

"I know Ratch. We _will_ bring her home. Now, let's go get you some energon," Sideswipe said, pulling Ratchet along to the rec room.

~~~000

"Let me go you glitch!" Dark Star snarled.

"No," the femme said, dragging the other femme up to Megatron and tossing her down. "I have brought her my Lord."

"Excellent job Nightshadow," said Megatron. He looked down at the femme. "Take her away and have fun. Her pain will be the medic's pain."

Nightshadow grinned and dragged Dark Star away. The femme struggled the entire way, trying to get away. It was useless. She couldn't get away. At least Ratchet would be okay. He would be safe, but for how long? Would he come looking for her and end up captured as well? Primus, Dark Star hoped not. She knew Optimus would prevent him from going out in his condition right now.

Nightshadow pinned her down to some lab table in a cell filled with torture devices. The sadistic femme looked them all over, wondering what she was going to do first. So many choices. She took out a small knife from the wall and went up to her prisoner. Dark Star showed no fear, willing to do anything to keep her family safe, to keep her mate and sparklings safe. She closed the bond, hoping that Ratchet didn't feel her pain.

"I'm going to have fun," Nightshadow said. She quickly slashed at the other femme, cutting into her face and licking the energon off the blade.

"What do you have against Ratchet?" Dark Star asked, hoping to buy some time. She had sent out a low frequency so that none of the Decepticons could detect it, but the Autobots could.

"I was to become a medic, but they chose him instead. Since then, Ratchet has been on my list to get," she said, pausing while memories came up. "I will get that title from him. And it will allow the Decepticons a win. With no medic to heal the Autobots, they will be gone and we will win."

"You talk too much," said Dark Star, rolling her optics. She grunted when a harsh slap hit her. "You're not getting Ratchet. Optimus will make sure of it."

"We'll see," said Nightshadow.

~~~000

"We got something Optimus!"

The Prime looked over at Ironhide, who stood at the monitors.

"What do you have?" Optimus asked.

"A low frequency. It is coming from Dark Star," Ironhide said.

"Autobots-"

"I'm going," Ratchet piped up from behind.

"No," Optimus simply said, crossing his arms.

"She is my mate and I am going to get her," Ratchet said.

"No," Optimus repeated. "Ratchet, you cannot risk the sparklings and neither will I. We will return with Dark Star alive. Jolt, go prepare the medibay. We do not know how injured she is. Take Ratchet with you."

Jolt nodded and dragged the medic with him to the medibay. Ratchet struggled a bit, not wanting to be left, but eventually complied. His leader was correct. He couldn't risk the sparklings. He prayed silently for his mate's return. He would do anything to get her back to him.

~~~000

Barricade looked on, observing the torture of the femme. Something about the whole thing didn't set right with him. For hours it went on, and with each passing klik, the feeling in his spark grew. He had to get her out of here. But how?

"Having fun there 'Cade?" Nightshadow asked, casting a glance out the door.

"Sure," he answered with sarcasm. "I should be asking you that."

"Well, she's a stubborn glitch," said Nightshadow.

"Yeah, cause all you do it talk. I'm bored of the chit chat. You're boring me," Dark Star snarked.

"I'm taking a break. Watch her for me Barricade," said the femme, sauntering out of the room.

Barricade snarled a bit, glaring back at the femme. He turned his attention to Dark Star, going to her and taking in the damage. She was lucky to even still be alive. At this point, she would need a new body with how damaged her current one was.

"You must have a death wish Autobot," the shock trooper said. "That would only devastate your medic."

"Pft, I'll make it back to him," Dark Star said, looking away briefly with tears. "I have to. He needs me. _They_ need me."

The police mech went up to the femme. He studied her face closely. He sighed, relaxing his body.

"It will be very difficult, and I would have to wait until the right moment, but I can get you out of here," Barricade said lowly.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know."

~~~000

"Sir, we're at the coordinates," Chromia said, putting away the scanner. "What are we going to do?"

Optimus looked at their options. Sideswipe would be the best to sneak inside and retrieve Dark Star. He would send Mirage with him and probably Wheeljack. The rest would draw the Decepticon attention.

"Wreckers, Hound, Crosshairs, I will need a heavy distraction. Sideswipe, Mirage, Wheeljack, you three will go in and search for Dark Star. She will be in the lower levels of the base," said Optimus.

"Sir, if I may?" Prowl asked.

"Yes Prowl?" Optimus urged.

"I would like to accompany the retrieval team. Barricade is most likely going to avoid the battle ahead. If we encounter him, I will face him. I know my twin better than most," said Prowl. Optimus thought on it and nodded. "Thank you sir."

"The rest of you will provide backup to the assault team until we retrieve Dark Star," said Optimus. "Once we have her out of harms way, we will retreat back to base."

The others agreed and got into position. As soon as Optimus gave the word, the attack began.

~~~000

"Over here," Mirage called, pointing to a shaft they could sneak through.

"Good work Mirage," Wheeljack said.

"There is a chance that these air shafts can be trapped. Given the circumstances, I doubt it since the Decepticons have no reason to guard them," said Prowl. "Still, we must proceed with caution."

The small group headed into the airduct, moving quickly and quietly. Mirage led the way, dropping them into an empty hallway. He looked up at the ceiling, looking for the dim lights that would lead to the brig.

"This way," the red mech said, going to the left.

The Decepticon base rocked and shook as explosions hit it. The group jogged, avoiding any Decepticon that went by. Once they got close to the brig, they ran into Barricade. The shock trooper blinked as they stared at each other.

"Barricade?" Prowl asked, getting into a fighting position. The Decepticon rolled his optics.

"Really Prowl? I'm not here to fight," Barricade said.

"Then what are your motives?" Prowl asked his twin.

"I'm here to help get the femme out of here. I don't care what I have to go through, but I will make sure she escapes. Come, I'll take you to her," Barricade said, heading down one of the halls. He stopped when he sensed they weren't following. "Prowl, search our bond. I'm getting tired of the Decepticons. Remember our oath to each other."

"I believe you," Prowl said. "You are correct. We swore not to harm each other, fight, or betray. Lead the way brother."

Barricade smiled and took them to the room Dark Star was in. He unlocked the door and headed inside to take the bonds off the femme.

"Primus, Star!" Sideswipe shouted, running to her. Dim optics looked up at the twin.

"Hey," she greeted with a grin. "'Bout time ya get here. I was so bored."

"You're a mess. That's what you are. Primus, just look at the damage. Ratch isn't gonna be happy about this," Sideswipe said, picking the femme up and had Wheeljack look her over.

"I'll have to build a lot of parts, if not a whole new body," said Wheeljack. "Nothing we can do here. Let's get her to base quickly. She's lost too much energon."

"This way," Barricade urged, heading to the back of the brig. He tapped the floor, a panel opening up. "This will take you outside. Follow it quick-AH."

Prowl turned to the entrance of the brig to see Soundwave lowering his gun. He looked to his twin, seeing Barricade's optics flicker dangerously before he fell into the exit.

"Quickly, get out of here!" Prowl ordered. "Wheeljack!"

"On it!" Wheeljack pulled out two small balls, throwing them at the communications officer. Blinding light and smoke stunned the Decepticon.

When it cleared, they were gone. Prowl dragged his twin with him as they continued on. The shock trooper was fading fast. The tunnel dipped, sending all of them sliding and shooting out of the base in a heap. They disentangled and made it past the battle.

"Prowl to Optimus," the SIC commed. "We have her."

" _Head back to base. We will cover you and retreat."_

"Back to base. Quickly!" said Prowl.

"I'll call Jolt and tell him to be prepared," said Wheeljack.

~~~000

"What are you doing here Prime?" Megatron asked, engaging with his nemesis.

"Where is she?" Optimus demanded, hoping to distract Megatron long enough to get her back.

"Oh, the medic's pet? I'm sure she enjoyed her life," Megatron taunted. "Nightshadow has done wonders. It would surprise me if she was still alive. If you would like, I can discard her carcass to your medic."

Optimus growled and punched the silver warlord hard. Megatron laughed, wiping at the energon coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Have I touched a nerve Optimus?" he asked. "If only your medic was here. I would love to see his reaction to her death. I'm sure it would crush him, just like when his human was murdered."

Optimus jumped on his brother, attacking with everything he had. Megatron was taken off guard and attacked back. Their duel went on for several minutes before Optimus got the message from Prowl.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus ordered, slowly pulling back.

The Autobots withdrew and headed back to the base. Megatron merely watched with interest. Soundwave came up to him, sending a brief report on what happened. The warlord chuckled a bit.

"Ah Optimus, you always did amuse me," Megatron said. "No matter. The femme will die of her injuries and energon loss. The victory still remains with us. It is much sweeter now that a traitor is gone as well. Decepticons, return to base."

~~~000

"They got her," Jolt informed Ratchet.

"Thank Primus," the medic said, physically deflating as he watched and waited. He could see the others returning in the distance.

"Ratch... just prepare yourself," said Jolt. "Wheeljack tells me she is in bad shape."

Ratchet nodded in understanding. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. When they pulled up, he gasped as he saw the state his mate was in. He rushed to her, gently touching her face. Dull blue optics looked at him.

"Hey Ratch," Dark Star greeted.

"Primus Hayley, look at you," Ratchet said. "I'm so sorry sweetspark."

"No need to apologize Ratch. It is okay," she said, finding strength to kiss him. "I'll be okay. I promise."

Dark Star fell into stasis now that she saw Ratchet. Wheeljack and Jolt took her to the medibay, immediately getting to work on stabilizing her. Ratchet felt like crying, but saw the state that Barricade was in and let his medic instincts kick in. He took the mech from Prowl and headed to the medibay to get to work. Optimus came up beside his Second, placing a servo on his shoulder.

"He helped us sir. Soundwave shot him. Barricade is fading quickly," said Prowl, doorwings drooping in sorrow. "I can't lose my twin. I already lost Jazz."

"He is strong," said Optimus in reassurance. "He will pull through Prowl. Go get some rest. All of you should. You did a wonderful job with getting Dark Star back."

"It was fun," said Hound, moving some of his gear around. "Though I may just take you up on that."

The large mech looked over to Mirage. He picked him up, heading off to their quarters. Mirage pouted and complained the entire time. The others laughed, departing to either their own quarters or to the rec room.

~~~000

Weeks passed and the medics still continued working on Dark Star. Wheeljack was correct and had started the process of building a new body as soon as she was stabilized. Ratchet remained by her side all the time, refusing to leave it. Not even Optimus could get the CMO to go get some proper rest. So Jolt pulled up an extra berth next to Dark Star's so that Ratchet could recharge better.

"Wheeljack says that within the next couple weeks, he should have her new body done and we can transfer her spark, T-cog, and brain module into it," said Jolt.

"Thank you Jolt. Both to you and 'Jack," Ratchet said, optics never leaving his mate.

"Of course Ratch. Try to get some rest," said Jolt, taking his leave.

Ratchet got into the berth, getting as close to Dark Star as possible without disturbing the wires and tubing connected to machines. He slowly fell into recharge, holding her servo.

"I love you," he whispered.


End file.
